


The need to breed

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: It had been a tiring and stressful day; all Bullet wanted to do was take a shower and head home. However, that simple wish would not come to fruition today. Makoto had her own plan to alleviate stress and it didn't exactly entail washing it all away under hot water.





	The need to breed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder.

Bullet hadn't a clue what she was looking at. The large, twitching appendage that grew out of Makoto's groin elicited a mix of confusion and intrigue. She had a hard time taking her eyes off it, wondering if it were going to explode or something. And though she had a general idea of what Makoto wanted, she couldn't imagine how shoving that thing into her or how it would be possible in the first place might help. But Makoto knew, and that was what mattered.

She pushed Bullet onto her knees with mild resistance, not because she had doubts, but because she didn't know why Makoto wanted her prostrated. Makoto held her cock for the woman. "Here, put this in your mouth and start sucking."

"Uh…" Bullet examined the appendage, lifting it to scrutinize its underside and balls. "How do I do that?"

"Just think of it as a lollipop–just ten times bigger–and you'll be fine! Besides, I'm gonna be doing most of the work so you don't have to worry much. Now open up!" Bullet gave her the benefit of the doubt but had a good feeling she would come to regret that in the near future. Considering how easily Makoto got carried away with pretty much anything and everything, she assumed this wouldn't be as smooth an ordeal as assured and prepared to face her as if in the fighting ring.

Bullet opened her mouth a bit and then boggled as her lips barely fit around Makoto's cockhead when she pushed in. Her jaw ached and she clamped her lips down around the tool, hot breath emanating over the tip as her tongue flailed around, eliciting moans of pleasure from Makoto. The beastkin's hands rested on Bullet's wet head, pulling it towards her crotch. She panicked as Makoto's cock slid deeper into her throat. No amount of mental preparation had prepared her for this.

She coughed, spluttered, and gagged around the length as it stretched her throat. She had about five inches of thick cock submerged in her gullet, a groan of bliss leaving Makoto as her fellow trainee's throat flexed around her. Bullet pushed at Makoto's thighs in an attempt to force her out but to no avail. The beastkin's hips pressed forward, gradually sliding more of her girth inside Bullet's warm, wet mouth.

Saliva streamed down her chin since she wasn't able to swallow without more dick forcing its way deeper inside. Trying to steady herself, Bullet reached around Makoto and clung to her well-shaped backside. Unwittingly she only encouraged her to go deeper. With three inches of her glorious cock left exposed, Makoto tangled her fingers in Bullet's white hair and lunged forward, burying herself to the root. Bullet's eyes went wide as she found herself unable to breathe properly, resorting to short, quick breaths through her nose.

Makoto remained still for a moment. She savored the sensations washing over her, the warmth and security enveloping her. Her hips rocked back and forth at a surprisingly controlled, relaxed pace. Thanks to it, Bullet managed to adjust somewhat. Still, she had no clue what she was supposed to do and settled for having the beastkin do as she pleased. "Move your tongue around a little," Makoto suggested between pants.

Bullet obliged, rousing different sounds of pleasure from Makoto. The force behind her thrusts increased a bit and if she weren't mistaken the organ pulsed slightly. She deemed it irrelevant, the inner workings of such a sexual organ unknown to the trainee. As time passed Bullet started to like how the shaft felt slipping in and out of her mouth, and whatever salty, bitter fluid that came from it enhanced rather than dulled the experience. Eventually Makoto withdrew; she missed the mouth of her workout partner but knew the warmth she required would be obtained soon enough. She looked down between Bullet's legs and saw her pussy glistening with liquid that hadn't come from the shower water running above them.

Bullet gasped when Makoto pulled her by the leg and settled between, pushing them apart with her knees. Using one hand to hold herself up, Makoto used the other to rub her cock against Bullet's clit a few times, eliciting little jolts. Makoto debated whether to plow her now or play it safe. She chose the latter, slipping two fingers into the trainee's sex. "W-what the hell?!" Bullet cried.

"Calm down, this'll help you for later. You'll love it, trust me," Makoto assured. The sensations that arose from her fingers moving in and out were completely alien; Bullet didn't even know this was a thing that people did. Yet despite the unfamiliarity, she didn't hate it. It felt pretty damn good, actually. She loosened up quicker than expected, winces giving way to faint moans. Makoto withdrew her fingers and situated her face between Bullet's strong thighs, teasing her entrance with nothing more than the tip of her tongue. She wanted to keep Bullet waiting with bated breath for the inevitable plunge into immense pleasure.

Makoto's hands reached up to grasp Bullet's breasts, kneading and squeezing, tempering the sensations from her tongue by gently pinching her nipples. The contrast made it all the more sublime and made the subsequent push into her depths one of the most pleasurable experiences she could have ever imagined; she was now committed to making Bullet climax before seeking her own gratification. The sounds of rapture coming from Bullet combined with the appeal of her pussy had rendered her harder than she had ever been before, the arousal setting her cock to stone.

Makoto sought the woman's g-spot. Having extensive knowledge of female anatomy, she worked her tongue to her best guess. The sudden arching of her back, the forward thrust of her pelvis, and her loud moans informed Makoto she found it, and she didn't have to think twice about abusing it. Bullet trembled and writhed before her as pleasure mounted. The flood gates finally opened and an orgasm crashed through her very bones, rushing across every facet of her being and gushing between her thighs. "What the fu…?" Bullet hadn't the slightest idea why every sensation suddenly heightened, but Makoto knew, lapping up every delicious drop. She crawled upwards, their gazes finally meeting after so long. Bullet, bereft of rational thought after her climax, remained in a daze. Makoto thought she looked sexy that way.

She pressed the bulbous tip of her cock against Bullet's entrance, desperately horny after being sex-deprived for three months. Her last engagement some late night hook-up and she needed to fuck a human once again. Bullet breathed heavily while trying to adjust to the pressure. She relaxed after a moment, allowing Makoto entry. Unlike the restraint she'd exhibited with Bullet's mouth, the beastkin applied a far greater amount of force in sheathing herself, desperate to ejaculate and breed her; however, it would not bear fruit. The bane of her anatomy was that she would never foster children. In other words, sex was all about pure, unadulterated pleasure for Makoto, something she had accepted years ago.

With one quick and powerful thrust, Bullet's pussy was filled to the brim with the entirety of Makoto's length. She nearly screamed, the sound fading away as she revelled in the sensation of being joined with someone. "Oh god, Bullet, you have NO idea how much I need this!" she ground out in a single breath. The tightness of her sex was simply divine. As Makoto slowly moved her hips back and forth, delving deeper with each powerful thrust, passion and pleasure overtaking her, she couldn't keep her mouth from Bullet's any longer.

Bullet's initial surprise ebbed and was replaced by lustful grunts and moans as Makoto moved slowly. She felt hot, not because of the steam surrounding them, but thanks to whatever Makoto was doing to her. Bullet looked down and watched her thick cock plunge into her damp cunt, the appendage making her feel things she didn't know were possible. She never imagined the male and female genitals could be used like this, neither could rubbing lips and dancing tongues.

Makoto began thrusting harder and faster. At first the sharpness made Bullet gasp, but soon enough the blissful intensity turned her to a slick and dripping mess, begging for more as Makoto hammered her. Throbbing and pulsating, the heat from Bullet's pussy began to peak as her orgasm reared its head. Bullet hadn't a clue why her sensations heightened to such a degree, the pleasure brought on by Makoto's thrusting cock twice what it had been minutes ago. Her muscles clenched, quivering around Makoto's spurious organ. She fell on Bullet, thrusting away and spewing obscenities left and right, praising the delectable wet sheath that rippled around her. Bullet's eyes squeezed shut, her back itching on the rough tile, throaty groans matching the pace of Makoto's hips.

"Fuck!" Bullet swore at the top of her lungs as she came, also pushing Makoto over the top. The beastkin thrust as much as she could, ultimately reduced to a few clumsy strokes every few moments. Maintaining her hardness for as long as possible, she drained her impotent seed into her fellow trainee, her cock going flaccid after depositing every ounce.

Bullet went back to breathing normally as her second climax subsided, and Makoto propped herself up to observe her. She appeared exhausted; hours of sparring for the upcoming tournament consumed less energy than the ten-minute coitus they just indulged in. Even after Makoto stood up, Bullet remained sprawled on the floor. She worried she may have overdone it considering Bullet had no prior knowledge of sex or its aftereffects. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Help me up…" she groaned.

"Got it!" Makoto grabbed the weak hand Bullet extended and hauled her upright.

A few pants later, Bullet asked, "What did you do to me? Was that all that mating and breeding business?"

"More or less. Did you hate it?"

"No, that's not it. I didn't mind it. It was weird but wasn't bad in the end. Is it always so exhausting though?"

"Only when you have some really GOOD sex," Makoto said.

"Is that right?" Bullet rubbed her crotch and examined the sticky ivory on her fingertips. "Wanna explain what this is?"

"Oh, normally that might be a problem, but I'm infertile so that's nothing for you to worry about. Just wash yourself off and you'll be fine," Makoto answered.

"I don't really get it, but nothing is going to happen to me after you injected this strange stuff?" A shake of the head from Makoto was all she needed. She left and Bullet did as instructed, opting to spend a little more time cleaning herself before exiting the shower. And although she would love to head home now, she might have to take a detour to recover some missing underwear.

"201 Regent road, block 20. Love, Makoto Nanaya."

"...That girl is gonna be a pain, I know it."


End file.
